War of the Gods
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: With thier world safe & no threats to harm it, Godzilla & Little Godzilla travel through the Multiverse to find a new life, but the world they go to is a world where man & Gods fight to control the land. Godzilla is now right in the middle of the war & has been foretold to stop it. Can he stop the war of both man & Gods before it destroys the world? See author notes in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...before you start wondering how this will all work, let me make a few things clear...**

**1. This takes place after the Heisei Godzilla series in an alternitve time after a alternitive Godzilla vs Destroyah (this Godzilla is the main Godzilla, not Godzilla Junior, & Little Godzilla is the same Godzilla Jonior, the reason how will be explained later in the series) line but takes place in the begining of Princess Mokonoke**

**2. Godzilla & Little can both talk english & are both human size, the reason for this will be explained later in the series**

**3. & yes this is a new fan thing that i came up with, mainly because i think their are a lot of similarities between the two genres. I would like to call this "GodzillaxMoro" & also "LittlexSan**

**Just making theses things clear. hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue & Arrival

In ancient times, a land laid covered in forests where, from ages long pass, dwelt the spirits of the Gods. Back then man & beast lived together in harmony, but as time pass most of the great forests where destroyed by mans greed. Most that remained of the forests where guarded by gigantic beasts that owed their allegiance to the great Forest Spirit & started the war of both man & Gods. For those were the days of both Gods & demons.

**War of the Gods**

Far away in a little forest, a portal from another world had opened & two travellers came out of it. They closed it once they had checked the area. Both of the travellers were radioactive monster, dinosaurs to be more precise & to the unseen eyes they appeared ferocious & deadly; but they were actually kind creatures. The leader of them was as big as a man, was charcoal black all over, had a tail, orange iris & greyish white spines sticking out of his back, he appeared big & ferocious but was actually a calm & kind beast who only wanted to look after his son & help others who are in need of it; he was Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

The little creature behind him was about a third of his size, the size of a child, was green, had a smaller tail, orange iris, had smaller white spines going down his back, had a pale yellow chest & stomach &, although he did not look as ferocious as Godzilla, he was just as powerful & he too just wanted to help others. He was Godzilla's only son, Little Godzilla, the Prince of the Monsters.

The two are traveling through different worlds using a wrist device that creates semi-stable fourth dimensional rifts in space & time, portals in time & space that form links between the world they are on to whatever Godzilla punches in, the reason for these travels are because there had been no monster attacks on their world since Godzilla saved himself from having a nuclear meltdown, so Godzilla decided to go traveling with his son to different worlds, although they are never aware of what or who they are going to encounter so they see it as adventure each & every step of the way.

The last planet they were on was Earth in a parallel future where the world had become mostly sea & man had turned into whale like monsters, Godzilla thought it was a nice place though the new humans where not very nice, so they decide to go somewhere different, somewhere random & so there they were, as the two walked up the path they came to a little hill & they saw, to their surprise, that there was forest & green land as far as the eye could see "what a beautiful planet!" said Little Godzilla, who was happy to see a world with no buildings or noisy cars, Godzilla said nothing for a bit as he inhaled a huge breath of air "yes, it is a beautiful planet, clean air & no signs of pollution. Just my sort of world" sighed Godzilla as they walk down the side of the hill.

But then Godzilla stopped, he sensed something, something of immense evil approaching them "Little! Stop, my child" said Godzilla quickly, Little looked back as his father & walked back to him with not another word, Godzilla noticed that the ground was rumbling & that whatever was coming was big & powerful. Godzilla put his arm in front of Little's face & the pair of them slowly stepped back but then…**BOOM! **A huge slime like tentacle creature appeared right in front of them.

* * *

**so yeah...thats the first chapter, the basic opening for Princess Mokonoke. Also the main thing you'll notice is that the dialogue will be underlined to make it easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Monster & Fate

The creature was about three meters long, had two red eyes & six legs & had no human or animal facial or body features & it seemed whatever it touched it kills as the trees & grass that followed in its wake rotted away.

Godzilla had never, in his fifty years of fighting & killing monsters of all types, ever seen such a revolting thing. Little noticed that it was heading to a human village "Father! we have to stop it before it kills anyone!" he yelled, Godzilla nodded & the two mutated dinosaurs followed the creature, Godzilla was not looking for a fight but he had to stop the creature, it was one of his laws back on Earth.

The creature had reach a small village, it's buildings where made out of straw & wood & they were only little huts with one main building in the centre, the warriors of the village had already been warned about the monster & where outside the village entrance, ready to fight it off with swords & arrows. The creature had made its way down the cliff; it was two miles away from the village entrance. But then, all of a sudden, Godzilla & Little jumped tremendous heights & landed in front of the monster, the villagers were surprised to see two new monsters appear on the scene.

Godzilla was not going to make any physical contact with the creature, after what he witnessed, so he waited as the monster charged, it was getting closer & closer. Then Godzilla took a deep breath & his spines started to light up a neon blue colour, a neon blue light started to appear in the back of his throat & as the creature was just a mile away from them, Godzilla shot his neon blue atomic breath at the creature's feet which caused an explosion & sent it flying over them & landed behind them, in-between them & the villagers, as the creature weakly got to its feet the tentacles that surrounded its body began to melt off until it reviled its true form. A giant boar! The creature collapsed with blood leaking from its nose & mouth. It breathed slowly as death took it.

Godzilla & Little both gasped "how could a boar be both the size of a human car & be able to become such a monster?" Godzilla thought to himself. Godzilla & Little walked around the creature until they were in front of its face, Godzilla looked to his left & saw the humans, judging by what they are wearing & their weapons Godzilla believed that he & Little must be in a primitive time of this world.

The warriors slowly approached Godzilla, Little took hold of his father's leg, frighten of what was going to happen, Godzilla realized his son was scared so he spoke to the humans. "Please may you lower your weapons? You are frightening my son" the warriors gasped & looked at one another, they were surprised that he could talk, so they cooperated & they put down their weapons, "that's better, we apologises if we have cause some problems to your village but we only did what we knew was right & do not be afraid we are both harmless creatures who are merely traveling" Godzilla explained, the warriors where silent until one said, "get the wise woman, she'll know what to do" the wise woman, an old, short woman, appeared & bowed to the dying boar "o nameless God of rage & hate" she started "I bow before you" she bowed again "a mound will be raised & funeral rites preformed on the ground where you have fallen, pass on with peace & bear us no hatred" she said & then the boar spoke, much to Godzilla & Little's surprise "disgusting little creatures, soon all of you will feel my hate & suffer as I have suffered" & slowly the boar dissolved into nothing but bloody bones & realised a fowl odder that made them all gag.

That night the villages had made peace with Godzilla & his son & the wise woman spoke with Godzilla with the elders in the main hut at the centre of the village, with Little outside playing with the children of the village. Inside the main hut, the wise woman was throwing stones around on a piece of cloth with other stones & various pieces "I'm afraid this is very bad" she started "the stones tell me that the boar God came far from the west. He had some kind of poison inside him, driving him mad, a poisonous hatred that consumed his heart & flesh that turned him into a demon monster" she then held out a little iron ball.

"This iron ball was found in the boar's body, this is what caused his transformation into a demon, it shattered his bones & burned it way deep inside him, Godzilla?" she looked at Godzilla "yes?" he answered "you say that you & your son have come to this place because you two are traveling, am I right?" she asked him "yes, that is correct" he said, Godzilla started to wonder if the village would go bad on him.

"You see, I have been looking at the stones for weeks now about the end of the war & they all say the same thing" she said "war?" wondered Godzilla in his head, he'll ask in a second "which is?" he asked "they say that two unknown travellers, different to all the rest, will end the war & amazing things will happen, both good & bad" she said & Godzilla's eyes widen, he & Little had be foretold to come to this place? when they can here at random "hmm, I see, but what does this have to do with us?" he ask, curious about what should happen.

"You see, Godzilla, there is great evil at work in the land to the west, it's your fate to their & see with eyes unclouded by hate, you may find a way to end this war, do you understand?" asked the wise woman. Godzilla didn't speak for a couple of seconds until he said "yes. But what is this war you speak of?" the wise woman sighed "the war between man & God. & the war between a man called: Emperor Asano, you are destined to stop both" Godzilla was shocked more; he & Little have to stop two wars? At the same time? Then one of the elders spoke.

"You see, Godzilla, we are the last of the Emishi tribe. It's been years since that damn Emperor destroyed our tribe…& drove the remnants of our people to the east. Some managed to survive here for all these years but the blood of our tribe has grown thinner & weaker with each generation. So if you & your son are the ones destined to end this war, please help us!" said the elder, the slight pause in his words & the slight quiver in his voice at the end showed that it was hard for him to talk of his past. Godzilla said nothing as he stood up & went for the door "we shall leave tonight. We will go to find this evil…& end it" he said "our laws forbid us to watch you go, but we wish you luck. Farewell" said the wise woman & with that, Godzilla left. He had started a new fate. The wise woman's face turned to a sad expression "you did not tell him everything, did you?" said one of the elders.

"No. But i wish i did. For now they will experience more horrors than they could possable imagine" she said with out turning to him.

* * *

**Nago's death & Ashitaka's fate. Hope you like the stroy so far. Also if this was a movie, i would make all the Princess Mokonoke actors to replay their roles but for Godzilla & Little it's a tough decision. I might find a sutible actor to play them soon though. Though if any of you have any ideas on who to play them i would be very appreciated. For Godzilla i would need someone who sounds very strong but at the same time sounds like he has a lot of pain inside him. Also i am portraying Godzilla like Ezylryb, from Legend of the Guardians & Cloud, from Final Fantasy 7, a hero who is only doing what he is doing because he thinks it's merely doing what's right & because he is the only one who can. As for Little, i would need someone who can act like a calm, nice child hero at time but with a serious, taking actions into his hands side at times as well. Little will be portrayed at a child who is very loyal to his Father & loves him deeply but can also be very dangerous when angry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3. I wish to warn some people about what is to come in this stroy...**

**First: if you don't like the idea of Godzilla being around people alot i would suggest that you do not continue reading this stroy.**

**Second: most of the human characters will seem a bit OOC but when you think about it they have been fighting gods (which look like huge animals) for many years so Godzilla will be no true surprise to them. &, considering that i'm giving Godzilla a more human side, they would would take more kindly to someone who didn't try to bite or stab them.**

**Just thought i'd let you know that. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Massacre & Moro's Scar

Godzilla & Little left the village that night & started their long journey. Whilst traveling, they noticed how the landscape was all land & rivers & how it was so beautify clean, three days later, they approached a field where some sort of battle was taking place though it was a massacre, by the look of it, warriors in samurai outfits where killing villagers in their own village, Godzilla wondered if they were this, Emperor Asano's, men.

The two were so shocked that they didn't even notice until the last second that a group of men noticed them "look! over there, monsters" one screamed "good! their heads are mine!" another screamed as they started to shoot arose at them so the two monsters ran but luckily the arrows missed, Little noticed that mile away in front of them a woman was about to be cut in two "you! Stop!" he roared & he shot an atomic bubble at the warrior that exploded on impact, sending him flying into the trees.

"Well done, my son!" Godzilla complemented but then a warrior stood in front of them. They stopped "let us pass, I'm warning you!" said Godzilla, the warrior didn't reply, all he did was fire an arrow at them, which misted. & Godzilla fired his atomic breath at him; it reduced him to a skeleton. & the two then ran into the forest away from the madness "demons!" one warrior said looking over his fallen comrade.

Later that day the two got to another little village, where it was mostly shops. Godzilla smelt fish & got some form a fish seller. Whilst they were there everyone stop what they were doing & watch Godzilla & Little with curious eyes, Godzilla paid with a big piece of gold that he had found in a river along the way & everyone started to fight for it as soon as they walked away. whilst they were there, they had also gotten the attention of Jigo Bou, a wandering monk, who was rather interested in them & was not afraid of them.

He ran up to Godzilla & he started talking to Godzilla "I see you a man…or thing of short world, I understand but are you even going to thank me?" he asked after Godzilla didn't reply as he spoke "thank you for what exactly?" asked Godzilla, he knew what type of man Jigo was & didn't like talking to those type of men "well…I'm about to offer you shelter at my place. you two seem tired & want some rest" he said with a smile "we'd love to!" said Little quickly before his father could even say anything.

Later, Godzilla explained who they were, why they had come here. Jigo kept a serious face as he explained "so the demon turned out to be a giant boar" he said after Godzilla had finished "yes. Me & my son are traveling westward to find out what caused its transformation, that's when we came across the village" said Godzilla as he took a bite into his fish "see this place here?" said Jigo, pointing behind him, Godzilla & Little looked & saw what appeared to be the remains of a village.

"When I came here last, a few years back, this was a lovely little village. But then there must have been a landslide or a fire or even a flood. The only sure thing is that everyone's dead" he said "what does that have to do with our travel?" asked Little, who did not see the relevance of the destroyed village "well, these days, there are angry ghost all around us who are dead from wars, sickness or starvation & nobody cares. The whole damn world is like that so there's no point in trying to find out what happened to that boar, especially with the Emperor trying to completely control the land, but he said he'd stop & give an entire hill of gold to anyone who could make him immortal but that's unlikely to happen. Am I right?" he gloated as they were eating.

Godzilla didn't bother to reply, to him, it seemed that humans have the same intentions anywhere: to conquer other humans "have you ever come across something like this?" he only asked, as he held out the iron ball, Jigo took a good look at it "no, why?" he asked "it was extracted from the boar's body. It was what turned him into a monster" said Godzilla.

Jigo said nothing until he finished his bowl of rice.

"There's a place high in the mountains, far to the west, it's where the spirit of the forest dwelt & a dangerous place for humans. To enter there is certain death" he said "spirit of the forest?" asked Godzilla "I've been told that beasts…Gods there are all giants, just like they were since the dawn of time, & that this spirit is the Emperor & master of the Gods of the forest, the one that keeps them all in check, though I'm sure your be alright, I mean…your animals, right?" said Jigo with a chuckle, Godzilla said nothing & just continued eating his fish. At dawn, the next day, the two continued on their journey whist Jigo slept.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Godzilla & Little, another battle was about to take place. On a mountain side, villagers with oxen where carrying food & supply's back to their village, they were being led by a woman, the woman was strong & slightly thin in the waist, she also had a very strong face that showed that she was strong, bold, fearless, as if she was ready to command the very armies of hell.

"The sooner we get this rice home the sooner we eat, let's move it!" she ordered as they move through the night, then a warrior spoke "look! wolves are coming our way!" everyone looked & far away, two dark white wolves & some kind of childlike warrior was coming their way "don't let the oxen panic! Stay calm & take up your positions!" the woman ordered, trying to keep everyone from panicking, a group of men made a sort of wall & got out these primitive rifles.

"Keep your powder dry & make sure you wait till they come in range" one of the men ordered as the wolves got closer & closer "get ready &…fire" ordered the woman & the rifles made a blue spark as they made contact with the ground, they fired a maximum of six shot but they all missed & the wolves ran in a different direction, "don't let them get away, fire!" ordered the woman again, wanting the wolves to die, more shot ran out.

Godzilla & Little could hear the shots range down to the end of the mountain; they were not far away from the battle, although they didn't want to know where they were coming from "must be thunder" thought Godzilla as they continued walking.

The wolves & child kept on running until they turned around to the end of the line "second round, fire!" ordered the woman, the rifles shot again but still they missed but this time the wolves spilt up, one going left & the one with the child went right, they both went back in the same direction. They seemingly gave up "that was it? They weren't so big" said the main rifleman next to the woman "they were just pups, what till you see their mother" said the woman, expecting the mother wolf to come.

Everyone looked around waiting, watching for them or the mother to appear. Then suddenly a giant, pure white wolf appeared, it was the mother "it's Moro!" identified the woman, Moro jumped down on the line & charge at the woman, knocking two men & a oxen down the side of the mountain.

"Come on, you big ugly fur ball!" said the woman as Moro got closer & closer, knocking off another oxen, she loaded a rifle & when Moro jumped towards her with her sharp canine teeth showing…POW! The woman got her right in the chest & Moro fell off the edge, missing them completely & landing on an old tree as she fell. She disappeared into a mist which covered the bottom of the mountain.

"Ha, ha we killed her!" yelled the main rifleman "you forget she is a God, it would take more than that to kill her. But when the time comes, her head will be mine" said the woman, knowing that she's alive & announcing a vendetta on her "we should keep moving, let's go!" she ordered as the men groaned after being trampled by Moro.

* * *

**Meeting Jigo & Eboshi's first apperance. if you didn't understand these in the last chapter, i'm just mirroring this with Princess Mokonoke**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Meetings & The Kamoda's

Far away from the madness, back down to the bottom of the mountain. Godzilla & Little had come to a nearby river for some water but then a dead oxen went by & an unconscious man was near the bank, Little walked over to get him, he put his hand over his mouth "Father, he's alive!" said Little, realizing that the man was still breathing, he pulled him in land next to his father.

Then Little noticed that another person was in-between some rocks in the river so he went & got him & placed him by the other person "he's alive too, Father, what should we do with them?" asked Little, he then looked up "they must have fallen from the mountain & landed in the river" said Little, pointing as the top of the mountain, which was covered my mist.

Godzilla, though, wasn't paying attention. He sensed that something was nearby, something big, "Little, stay here with them, I'll be back momentarily" said Godzilla & he went off behind a big rock in the river out of sight. Behind there he smelt blood & he looked through a dead tree's roots & saw, to his amazement, the giant wolf God Moro who was lying very still on the bank of the river on the other side & then the two wolf pups came down & so did the child as well.

Godzilla wondered if they were Gods. The child was a girl, aged fourteen or fifteen, had brown hair just above her chin, a fur on her back, & a mask that was draped over the fur, wore a simple purple dress which ended at her knees with a raggedy white shirt over it, which ended at her hips. She had deer hide shoes that went a little past her ankles. She also had a blue head band, two large shell earrings, a necklace that had wolf's teeth on it, two blue arm bands & on her face were three blood red triangles, one of the triangles was in the centre of her forehead, & she had another on each cheek.

She immediately ran over to Moro & sucked the blood out of the wound. Then she spit it on the ground, she repeated the process twice. But on her third time, Moro started growling in Godzilla's direction & the child also turned in to face Godzilla, her earrings made a slight ringing noise as she turned to face him.

Godzilla knew he had been found out, so he broke the dead tree in half so he can be seen, the child & wolves all looked silently at Godzilla whilst the child wiped the blood away from her face, leaving a smear of blood across her mouth. Her narrowed eyes conveyed just as much hostility as Moro's growing did. Godzilla decided to speak "my name is Godzilla, I am the King of the Monsters, I travel far from worlds unknown, are you ancient Gods & have I at last come to the realm of the spirit of the forest" he yelled. The child looked at Moro, they were obvious surprised that Godzilla could talk, without saying anything the child got on Moro's back & they left with one of the pups dragging a oxen, which had also been on the bank, in its mouth.

Godzilla wondered why there was a child with them, & then suddenly he heard a scream. One of the men must have woken up & seen Little so he rushed back, but to his surprise, Little was looking through a book & the man was screaming at some kind of little ghost. The little ghost was only the size of a doll & had a very weird head, it then turned its head slightly to the side & it started rattling.

The man screamed again "argh! It's calling its masters! We're doomed!" Godzilla had never seen a ghost before though he knew they didn't look like that "what is that creature?" asked Godzilla, he didn't take his eyes of the ghost; Little looked through his book "it's a Kodama, Father, a spirit from Japanese folklore. it is believed to live in certain trees, they are supposed to mean both good luck & that this forest is healthy, so we are in no danger" he said, closing his book which then disappeared. Godzilla approached the man & kneeled behind him "what did you mean by 'masters'? Do you mean the Gods of the forest?" he asked the man "no! I mean the Forest Spirit! It's said to have the body of a deer but sometimes it has the face of a man & at night it—argh! Where'd it go!?" screamed the man as the Kodama disappeared but then he screamed yet again as three more appeared next to them, each had different shaped heads.

"argh! Reinforcements! We're doomed!" Godzilla got to his feet & closed his eyes for a second "I sense no evil or danger in these creatures, therefore we are safe, would you be kind enough to grant up passage through your forest, little one?" asked Godzilla to the closes Kodama & it nodded.

So Godzilla, carrying the awake man on his tail, who did not mind him or his son, & Little, pulling the unconscious man by his leg, followed a group of Kodamas much to the man's worry of death "hey, little fella, are you showing us the way or just getting us more lost?" asked Godzilla but the spirit said nothing & just kept running, soon there was thousands of them, each with different shaped heads, & somewhere even copying Godzilla & Little, which made them smile.

The group then came to an area which made Godzilla gasp "oh! this place is magical!" he said, as they looked at an area where there was only huge trees & rivers, sunlight just shimmered through the holes in the branches of the trees & they layed in bright lines on the moist green ground, then Godzilla notice some wolf tracks.

"These must be the tracks of the wolves & that girl with them, this must be the place where they live" Godzilla thought to himself, still wondering why a girl was with them "uh…sir, I think we took a wrong turning. This is a place for Gods & demons" said the man, getting off his tail & still worrying

"were safe here. We will rest for a bit" Godzilla said reassuringly, when Godzilla went to get some water he noticed more tracks though theses ones had three toes & where even underwater but he didn't care to much about those. He thought they were just another random creature who had walked through, then he noticed something's walking in the distinct, it was a heard of deer but there was this one with great antlers & it looked right at him. Godzilla felt some strange power in the area, power stronger than himself. What kind of creature could give of such a strong aura? Godzilla then noticed that the creature walk away & the strong power he felt vanished "that was weird..." thought Godzilla.

* * *

**Ashitaka meeting San & the Komoda's. Hope you are liking the stroy so far. Also, I have given Godzilla & Little sensing abilitys. Both of them can fill when something strong, bad, evil, dangerous or anything that gives off a power or an aura is coming to them or near them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As said before. if you don't like the idea of Godzilla begin round humans don't continue reading this stroy.**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Iron Town & Secrets

Later the group started to move again until they came out of the forest & to a hill. the man yelled "sir! You were right! We made it home! Just like you said!", & for the first time, Godzilla & Little saw a town on an island in the middle of a river, it was surrounded by wooden stakes & the main town was surrounded by a wooden barrier.

The town was quite big & it had a main big building in the centre, they could hear the sound of metal clacking "it's a fortress!" Little said in amazement "it's Lady Eboshi's Iron Town, we make iron here from ores in the Sand" said the man in a more joyful mood, Godzilla then went down to the river banks & the man started to call out to three men who were both shock & amazed to see someone being accompanied by two monsters "what are those thing?" one asked "I've never seen such creatures" said another "look! It's me Kohroku, the ox driver!" yelled out the man.

Word travelled quickly of Kohroku's return & soon loads of people, men & women alike, started rushing out of Iron Town to see Kohroku & the monsters. Though when they got to the docks near the main entrance of Iron Town they could only see Kohroku & the boat men but no monsters. "I thought there was monsters with you" asked a random person "there are but they're underwater, they were both worried that you would all scream & run away from them when you saw them" said Kohroku "well we won't. So bring them up!" said a random woman.

Kohroku smiled & splashed the water three times then…**SPLASH!** Godzilla & Little got out of the water & on to the land, the people gasped "wow! This is unbelievable! Two men save by monsters!" said one of the astonished villagers "what are they?" asked another villager "ask them yourselves, they speak our language!" said Kohroku. Someone did "who are you?" asked a woman but before Godzilla could answer a man with a big beard appeared "keep away from them! I bet they'd eat you on the spot! Their obviously demons" he said but Kohroku intervened "That's not true these two save me & the little one carried the rifleman all the way here, they're kind guys who I think should stay", the bearded man didn't say anything as he walked down to speak with Godzilla.

"I'm very grateful for you returning these men back to us err…strangers" said the bearded man, trying not to offend them but his attitude changed quickly "but something isn't right. You got here before we did through the forbidden forest & on top of that, you did it with two badly injured men & most of all! we do not allow demons into our town & you really want us to believe that-" yelled the bearded man but he was cut off by a woman who was the wife of Kohroku. She was very happy to see him, but then started yelling at him "well that's just great! How are you going to drive the ox now all banged up & mangled?!" she asked him "but my little flower…" stuttered Kohroku "you scared me haft to death! Don't you 'little flower' me! I wish the wolves had eaten you! Then maybe I could have found a real husband!" she continued to yell at him.

"Toki, save your sweet nothings for some other time" said the bearded man, then Toki looked at him, "& you, Gonza, always strutting around & throwing your weight about AFTER the danger's over! You never do a lick of work around here!" she yelled at him "that's unfair & untrue!" said Gonza resentfully.

"If I may say something" started Godzilla, who was getting a little annoyed with the prattle, "I am Godzilla, the King of the Monsters & this is my son Little Godzilla, the Price of the Monsters. We are not Gods nor are we demons, we are mere travellers who come from far away & we are hungry, please may we come into your village & have some food?" he said, finally having a time to speak "& we were glad to help your husband…though he was a bit of a coward in the forest" added Little with a cheeky smile which made the villagers giggle.

"Gonza?" said a women, who was close to the entrance of Iron Town; the same woman from the cliff side. "Bring the strangers to me later. I would like to thank them personally" she said & then she turned to Kohroku "I'm happy you're back, Kohroku, & I apologize".

Kohroku was slightly taken back, he was usually never spoken to so nicely "uh, that's okay, Milady" he said "Uh-oh, Milady, you really shouldn't tell him things like that. If you're too nice to him, he'll walk all over you" said Toki, the woman then looked at Toki. "I hope you'll forgive me, too, Toki. I was responsible. I should never have let it happen" said the woman.

Godzilla believed this woman was the leader of Iron Town, he was glad to see a ruler who was nice to her subjects, "Oh, that's all right, milady. If you hadn't been there, the wolves would have eaten everyone, & then we'd all have to find ourselves new husbands" said Toki with a smile, & the when she said that all the women their burst out laughing.

"Get some rest, travellers. I will see you this evening" said the woman, looking at Godzilla, "very well, ma'am" said Godzilla with a little bow, the woman smiled "there's no need to be so formal, my name is Eboshi" she said, identifying herself "pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Eboshi" said Little &, with that, Lady Eboshi left.

Later that day, Godzilla & Little had made peace with the villagers & they told Godzilla about their history. It turned out that the men & women before Iron Town needed wood but Nago, the boar God that became the monster, was the protector of this part of the forest & that he wouldn't stand for it. Then, after months of waiting, Lady Eboshi & her riflemen came & scared off Nago & burnt a bit of the forest down.

Godzilla didn't reply for bit, the story filled Godzilla with anger as they laughed at Nago's pain. Godzilla had been trying for the past few months to contain his rage, but all this was beginning to be too much for him, his irises turn red & the men start to get worried.

"Uh…sir, are you alright?" asked one of the men, he didn't reply "Father?" asked Little in fright, his son's voice calmed Godzilla down & turn his iris back to their orange form "I'm sorry…I was just thinking about how Nago must have died being filled with hate" said Godzilla coldly, he put down his half eaten fish & left with his son close behind him.

Later they went to Lady Eboshi's hut to have a talk with her, once there, the two sat down as Lady Eboshi was hammering a piece of iron very gently, they waited patiently "forgive me for keeping you waiting, strangers" she finally said "we were running behind with tomorrow's shipment, let's take a rest. Tell the others" she told the woman next to her. The woman nodded & left. Then she looked at Godzilla.

"Some say your spy's for the wolf girl & others say you are demons of a new kind or monsters form Emperor Asano. There are a lot of people who want this iron, why are you here? If you don't mind me asking" Godzilla held out the iron ball & said "I believe you'll recognize this" he said slowly.

"It shattered the bones of the boar Nago, rotted his flesh & turned him into a monster, I killed him & took this from his body" he finished his sentence "where is it you two come from, if you don't mind my asking, I've never seen creatures like you before" she asked.

"We come from a place far away & we cannot tell you any more than that because you would not believe me, take my word for that" he said with a sigh. She nawwrowed her eyes at him "why are you here though? What exactly are you looking for?" asked Lady Eboshi, Godzilla was silent for a second "to see with eyes unclouded by hate" he said, remembering the wise woman's words

"eyes unclouded?!" said Lady Eboshi, astonished & she started laughing "that explains it, come. I'll show you all my secrets" she said & they went through the village with her. They notice how the women were the workers & how they melted & extracted the iron, Little thought it was like slave labour work. They went into a garden "this is my garden. None of the townspeople dare to come here, follow me if you wish it learn my secrets. Also, which your tails" she said looking back at them as they stood in entrance of the garden.

* * *

**Iron Town & the garden. also, as shown, Godzilla will show these red eyes more than once. They are sort of like a rage state where he will complatley give in to his rage. Think of it as the Prue ones from Legend of the Guardians**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The New Weapon & Princess Mononoke

They walked in & followed her into a hut, inside there was people whose faces & hands were wrapped up like mummies, they had made a new rifle "it's still too heavy" said Lady Eboshi, holding the new weapon, "perhaps if you didn't hold it so delicately?" joked a women "milady, if we made them any lighter they'd fall apart" said a man

"I trust you'll figure it out, They're not for me. They're for the other women here" explained Lady Eboshi, loading the weapon in hand & test it weight with poses "that'll be something to see" said another woman happily, Lady Eboshi turned to Godzilla, looking at him with one eye.

"This is the latest rifle that I've asked these people to design, the one's we brought here have turned out to be too heavy, theses will kill forest monsters & penetrate the thickest samurai armour" said Lady Eboshi, she spoke to them as if they were humans, she was truly not afraid to talk her mind "you better watch out guys, Lady Eboshi wants to rule the world!" joked another man "I'm sorry to have you all pushed so hard, I'll have some wine sent down later" she said showing care for her workers "oh, that'll be nice!" said a woman happily.

"First you steal the boar's forest from him & then you transform him into a demon, now you making even deadlier weapons, how much more hatred & pain do you wish to cause?!" said Godzilla in a serious tone, he was getting angry with Eboshi & was shocked by what she was doing, Lady Eboshi turned & looked at Godzilla fully "yes, I'm the one who shot the boar & I'm sorry he suffered, I am, but that brainless pig was getting in the way & I wouldn't expect more from mere beasts" said Eboshi coldly, Godzilla's irises went bright red again, he clenched his fists & started to growl feistily, Lady Eboshi smiled, unmoved "does your father with to kill me, little one?" she said, addressing Little.

"Yes & if I wasn't so kind to humans I'd let my Father tear you apart! But that wouldn't end the killing now would it?" said Little with a slight growl, he was also getting angry at Eboshi.

"No, it wouldn't. Now come with me, I have more to tell" said Eboshi as she waked past Godzilla who's eyes had turned back to normal, he found no point in getting mad at a human who felt no fear.

Outside, they went to the top of the wall where Eboshi tested the new rifle by shooting it out into the destroyed part of the forest, is made a red spark as it made contact with the ground.

"I guess it will do" she said in satisfactory of the new rifle then she turned to Godzilla "Godzilla, forget about the forest & the animals, stay here with me, help me kill the Forest Spirit" she proposed to him.

Godzilla looked at her "you would do that? Kill the very heart of the forest?" he asked her, amazed of the lengths she would go to destroy the forest.

She nodded "without that ancient God, the animals would become dumb beast again, then when the forest has been cleared & the wolves wiped out, this desolate place will be the richest land in the world. & Princess Mononoke will become human" she said with a smile.

Little turned to her "Princess Mononoke?" he asked "Princess of the spirits of ghouls, beasts & ancient Gods. The wolves stole her soul, & now she lives to kill me" she said, Godzilla thought of the child he saw with the wolves, she couldn't be talking about her, could she?

Lady Eboshi continued talking about the Forest Spirit & how its blood could cure any type of illness & how she hopes that she could use it to cure her lepers, the people in the hut, after that they left without another word, Godzilla thought to himself "this is all wrong, this place, those weapons, it all madness, we should leave this place at once!". He seriously misjudged Eboshi. She was kind to her subject & humans. But to gods & animals she was cold, cruel & heartless. They had to leave. & quickly.

* * *

Far away from Iron Town, the two wolf pups & the child were making their way to Iron Town; the girl had a set of daggers & also was wearing a mask. She was determined to kill Eboshi.

Back in Iron Town, Godzilla & Little where about to tell Lady Eboshi that they will leave tonight but then Godzilla stopped & sensed something, he sniffed the air as his son looked at him curiously.

"They're coming" he whispered, then the sentry starting yelling "the wolves are coming! It's the wolf princess!" & yet again they tried to shoot them down & they still missed.

The wolf pup that had Princess Mononoke on its back pushed up its back & Princess Mononoke jumped up to the top of the wall. She attacked & subdued the sentry very quickly & with ease.

She then rushed off into Iron Town, Godzilla & Little followed the sound of rifle shots & came to the same area were Princess Mononoke was, she tried to stab Godzilla but he dogged every swing "wait! I don't want to fight you, I'm a friend" said Godzilla & she seemed to understand him, she then jumped over him & onto the nearest building & she kept on running "she's going for Eboshi!" Godzilla thought to himself & he & Little rushed after her.

Although she was walking into a trap, Eboshi was ready for her with two riflemen by her side, then she called "can you hear me, Princess of Beasts? If it's me you want, here I am! If you seek revenge for all the animals we've killed, well, there are two women down here whom I'd like you to meet. They want revenge as well for their husbands who were killed by your wolves" no one said anything, there was a strong silence as they waited for her to show, the sound of the wind blowing through the air was heard as they waited, then Princess Mononoke appeared on top of the main factory.

"Princess of the wolf Gods! Don't go down there! Go back to the forest! Godzilla called out, he had realized that it was a trap. The wolf girl didn't move she didn't even look at him; she just kept her eyes on Eboshi "listen to me, please! Don't throw your life away!" he called out, though she still didn't listen to him; she then held up her dagger, like a murder ready to slash it victim & she ran down the factory.

The riflewomen shot at her, which blowed her off the roof, though she landed safely on the ground but then she was shot at again. This time it blowed her mask into pieces & knocked her to the ground, her earrings made a slight ring as her head turned to the slide slightly.

Everyone charged at her but Godzilla then ran in front of her & roared in defence which stopped all the warriors in their tracks.

Whilst Godzilla kept the warriors at bay, Little attended the wolf girl "hey! Wake up!" he said whilst shaking her. The wolf girl's eye snapped open & she tried to attack Little with her dagger, he dogged all her swings but then she kicked him into the wall of the building next to them.

"Argh!" yelled Little as he hit the wall of the building, which caused Godzilla to look back & the wolf jumped on his head & sored over the warriors & when she landed she charged at Eboshi, who had a katana & the two start a duel.

Godzilla, now in a furious tempore, with blood red irises, moved forward ready to stop the fight. Gonza stood in front of him with a katana "you freak! You're a spy for the wolves! Stay back or I'll cut you in half!" he yelled & Godzilla grabbed his katana & he snapped it like a stick "move" he said & he punched Gonza to the side.

In the midst of Lady Eboshi & the wolf girl's battle, Godzilla moved through the crowd, flinging people high into the air & then he threw himself between the two, holding them apart "what do you think you're doing, beast?" asked Eboshi, who was now getting annoyed with Godzilla "proving a point" he said slowly with red irises & then Godzilla kicked Eboshi in to the crowd, knocking her out cold.

Godzilla looked at the wolf girl, she had eyes that were burning with rage, the eyes of an animal, but then, almost suddenly, Little knocked her out with a chop to the neck & Godzilla caught her in his arms as she feel to the ground.

"Lower your weapons, The girl's life is now mine" he said to the villagers & he & Little made the way to freedom as everyone else made their way to Lady Eboshi, but then…**POW!** A lone rifleman shot at Little!

Godzilla stopped as he saw his son's blood splatter out of his new wound.

Godzilla was gobsmacked.

He turned to the person who fired the rife, it was a woman & she shivered as she stared into Godzilla's red irises that were full of rage "what have you done?!" Godzilla screamed at her (**Hellsing** **reference**) & then, without hesitation, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the ground in front of her & she flew back.

Everyone started screaming as Godzilla kept firing his atomic breath but then a hand grabbed his leg; Godzilla turned & saw that it was his son "my son! Are you…aright?" asked Godzilla, his rage quickly disappeared, "yes, Father, it is only a scratch, let's get of here" said Little weakly.

Godzilla was surprised at his son's strength so they continued. The bullet caused a deep cut on the side of Little's abdomen &, although he kept on walking, he had blood leaking out of his wound.

Gonza awoke just to see Godzilla's tail disappeared behind the building to his left, he got to his feet & ran to one of the men "is Milady safe?!" he asked & the man nodded "good! Get my rifle & some men. They're not leaving this place alive!" yelled Gonza & the man ran off to get some men.

In a hut, some women had heard the gun shots & they saw Godzilla, carrying the wolf girl, & Little, limping with blood leaking out of his wound, still walking "what…what happened?" asked Toki, who was among the women; Godzilla & Little said nothing as they walked passed, Toki gasped as she saw Little's blood leave a trail on the ground.

Almost every man & woman had a sword-like spear in hand but none of them attacked them; then they made it to the gate.

The gate guard & two rifle men tried to stop them but Godzilla all said was "we walked in through this gate this morning. Now we are going to leave the same way" & Godzilla opened the gate with his colossal strength with one arm.

Gonza & some riflemen rushed through the crowed of astounded to get to Godzilla but when they got there they saw that the gate was opened & they could see the wolves coming down to get the girl "the wolves are attacking!" Gonza screamed in terror but then he realised, in all the rush, that he had forgotten his flint to light his rifle "flint! Flint!" he cried loudly but then Godzilla stopped the fear.

"she's all right! Your princess is safe with me! Stay & I will bring her to you!" he yelled out to the wolves as they growled four meters away "come on, son" he then said to Little as he limped out, with blood still leaking out of his wound, Godzilla was getting increasingly worried for him. He looked back at the villages & closed the gate without another word.

* * *

**"What will become of Little?" i hear you asking. Don't worry you will see in the nexts chapter. So this will be when Ashitaka saves San from Eboshi & then gets shot at. Also i will make some movie ****reference every now & again, the Hellsing reference was of the episode of the Hellsing Gonzo series 'Red Rose Vertigo' when Alucard learns what's happerning to Integra**. Hope you are still liking the stroy


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: San, The Forest Spirit & The Boars

Godzilla, Little & the wolves got to a safe distance away from Iron Town, but then Little collapsed out of blood lost, Godzilla then quickly put down the wolf girl & attended his son as the wolf pups started to growl at them, they obvious they wanted to eat them, but then the wolf girl awoke "leave them! They're mine" she said, stopping them from attacking Godzilla & this son.

She turned to Godzilla "he was shot by the humans; he's dying" she said to him, who looked very worried, the wolf girl kneeled down & looked at Godzilla "why did you stop me from killing her? Tell me, while he's still alive" she asked him, confused as to why anyone would go to such lengths to save her; Godzilla looked at her, his face was as hard as stone & his eyes penetrated her soal.

"I did not want them to kill you. That's why" he said slowly, the wolf girl got angry "I'm not afraid to die! I'd do anything to get the humans out of my forest!" she said, Godzilla smiled at her.

"I knew that, from the first moment I saw you, child" he said, still smiling at her, then the wolf girl got angrier "& I'm not afraid of you! I should kill you for saving her!" she yelled as she took out another dagger & put it inches from his mandible & said.

"That woman is evil, & there's nobody who can stop me from killing her!" Godzilla did not respond; all he did was take hold of her arm & gently pushed her dagger into his mandible, the wolf girl gasped as he opened his mouth & put up his tongue to revile her daggers tip in a pool of blood.

Godzilla closed his mouth & pulled out the dagger, with the girl's hand still holding it, & to the girl's surprise the cut healed it's self almost instantly. The wolf girl stepped back as Godzilla swallowed the blood in his mouth & then he spoke.

"You shouldn't set your life on one ambition, just live long & well" he said "that's enough! I'm not listening to you anymore!" said the infuriated wolf girl, still not wanting to get undermined by him.

Then Little, on the verge of passing out, said to her quietly "you're…beautiful" which causes her to step back, startled "what is it, San? Want me to crunch their faces off?" asked one of the wolf pups, though she didn't respond, Godzilla looked up at her, he now knew that her name is San.

"Ok…'San' I wish for your help. But not for me but for Little, who will die if he does not receive help" said Godzilla looking over his son, who has now passed out & was slowly breathing with a little pool of blood at his side.

Then suddenly a rock came out of nowhere & then another, they all looked to see a group of apes on the giant rock behind them, the girl identified them as the ape tribe "apes, how dare you show such disrespect for the wolves clan!" said one of the wolves, growling.

"This is our forest. The beasts. Give them to us. Give us the creatures & go!" they all said in union & very gravely.

"You go, before my fangs find you!" threatened one of the wolves.

"We will not go. We will eat the monsters. Yes…let us eat the creatures" they all said in union again.

"Are you crazy? Just what happened to make the ape tribe change this way? Since when do apes eat the flesh of an animal?" asked an astonished San.

"If we eat the creatures, we will steal their strength, & we will drive the humans away. Give us the creatures" they said, this shocked San "stop this. You know you can't possess a creature's strength by eating them. All that will do is make you into something else, something even worse than human" she said trying to stop them from eating Little & Godzilla.

"We plant trees. Humans tear them up. The forest does not come back. If we kill the humans, we will save the forest" said the apes gravely "you mustn't give up. We'll find a way. The Forest Spirit is with us. Go on planting your trees & someday we'll beat them" said San, though the apes disagreed.

"The Forest Spirit will not fight. We will all die. You do not care. You are human" they all said this made San upset; she did not like being called a human, "Enough! I'll bite all your heads off, you chattering apes!" yelled one of the wolf pups but before he even moved, Godzilla shot out his atomic breath, three times at the rock that the apes where on & they ran off into the darkness.

After that, San told her brothers to go home & that she'll take care of the creatures, once they left, San said she knew a place to take Little.

As they travelled into the forest Godzilla, who was holding Little in his arms, asked her a question "those wolves & apes…are they Gods of the forests?" San didn't look back at Godzilla when she answered.

"Yes. They are Gods of the forests, or you could say clans or tribes; like the apes, most giant animals are, the Forest Spirit is the God of the whole forest & of them. While they, the Gods, protect the forest" Godzilla was silent for a minute but then he asked her another question. "& you…the humans say that the wolves stole your soul. Is that true?" San stopped & turned her head to him, slightly.

"The humans make up a lot of things but all I can tell you is that: I am not human, I have never been human" she said & she continued without another word.

Later, the three of them came to a river, which was deep into the forest, San then walked into the river & Godzilla followed behind her as they swam to the island, though Godzilla merely needed to walk on the bottom.

Godzilla then notice, to his great shock, that there were animal bones on the bottom of the river! But San seemed completely unmoved by this.

The three then made it to a small island, which had an old, dead tree in the middle, San then placed Little on the bank of the island & then looked at Godzilla.

"This island is sacred grounds. It's very foolhardy for us to be on here" she said to him, but Godzilla was not at all turned.

"I don't care what the risks are. My son's life is more important" he said.

San was surprised by Godzilla's bravery. Most, who heard about the dangers, would turn back. "I'm going into the forest to get some food, you can come with me, if you wish" San then said to him, Godzilla's eyes widen "don't worry about him. He'll be alright" she said reassuringly.

San & Godzilla then made it back to the bank of the forest &, with one last look back at his still bleeding son, Godzilla & San vanished into the forest.

* * *

Unaware to Godzilla or San, all the Kodamas, of all shapes & sizes, in the area where going to the top of the trees.

It was dawn & each Kodamas poked their head's out of the tree's & watch a giant spirit called "the Nightwalker" make its way into Little's area. The Nightwalker was a giant, at least 100ft tall; it was transparent blue & had white glowing dots in its body.

It was like looking into space. The spirit also resembled a deer walking on it hind legs.

The Kodamas all started clicking the heads as it got closer & passed them. Also near the area, Jigo & some hunters were waiting for it, they were in bear skins to cover their senses, though the hunters would not look because they believed it was a sin, Jigo explained to them that when day becomes night the Forest Spirit becomes the Nightwalker & then come dawn it changes back & it was about to demonstrate that to  
them as the spirit came to the island where Little was resting though it could not be seen.

There was only silence on the island & then, suddenly, a deer came into sight.

The deer was as tall as a human, had a thick brown coat, with a white chest & underbelly. The deer had three toes on each foot. The deer had huge antlers, not like any normal deer would have, & its most noticeable feature was that it had an emotionless, red, human like face, though it looked like it was smiling.

It walked over to Little. As the deer walked across the island, flowers bloomed under its feet, but withered once it raised its foot. It stopped in front of Little & looked over him silently.

&, after a few second of looking at Little, it kissed his bleeding wound, healing it & it then disappeared.

Silence retook the area.

Back to the area where Jigo & the hunters were, having seen what they seen, they made their way back to their small base. There they saw a huge heard of boars make their way up the other side of the mountain, the boars where not from their region & they thought they must have travelled months to get here, they also noticed another amazing thing, an old grey boar with four tusks stood on the cliff of the mountain, they believed it was Lord Okkoto, the leader of the boar Gods, who said to have died 100 years ago though the tusks proved that it was him. Just then he looked at them, he knew they were there & so they ran for it!

Little, who was now off the island & on the main forests bank, had a dream. Somehow, he knew that something came down to him whilst he was passed out; he weakly rubbed his abdomen & felt that the wound has healed!

He opened his eyes & saw his father standing over him.

"Do you feel better, my son?" asked Godzilla, who was relieved to see him better.

"I feel great, Father! But where are we? The last thing I remember was being out of Iron Town then it all went black" said Little as he got to his feet feeling full of energy.

"San, The wolf girl, took you here. She said this is sacred ground, we when out into the forest to get some food & minerals & when we came back your wound was completely healed!, San pulled you here & went to get something though I stayed here with you for the early morning" said Godzilla, then he kneeled to Little & whispered "also, my son, don't question about what she is. She believes herself to be a wolf" & then San came back & looked at Little.

"Finally, you're awake. You should thank your father, he hasn't left your side since we moved you" she said with a little smile "how did you know we're related? We don't look alike" asked Little, it was true; Godzilla & Little had different scale colours so it was easy to think that they were not related.

"He told me" San said looking at Godzilla "he told me about you, himself & where you come from. Though I do find it hard to believe" she continued but then Little's curiosity turned to suspicion "I thought your name was Princess Mononoke & why did you even help us? I last saw you were putting a dagger to my Father's mandible" he asked, though she didn't responded & she handed him a piece of meat "eat this" she said & Little, who was hungry took & ate it.

Then Little closed his eyes & San gasped as a bag appeared out of nowhere, Little opened it & got a green bottle full of blackcurrant out & had a sip, he noticed that San was looking at him curiously so he got a hanker chief from the bag, whipped the lid & offered it to San.

"Try some of this, you'll love it" he said with a little smile & San took the bottle slowly & had a little sip, then her eyes widened & she drunk the whole thing! She loved it; Little smiled & then the bag & the bottle disappeared.

Though the happiness was cut short, Godzilla sensed something coming, actually many things coming to them, one was the wolf God Moro, who appeared to have recovered from her injury, & had the wolf pups close behind her. When she appeared; she & Godzilla looked at each other for a few second but then the boars appeared.

They were not happy.

"We are here to _kill _the humans & save the forest. Why are there humans here, Moro?" asked one of the boars in an angry tone "humans are everywhere these days. Go back own your mountain. Kill them there, the girl is San, my daughter" said Moro calmly, Godzilla & Little eye's widened "daughter?! So that's why she's with them!" they both thought.

"We will kill them _here_! We will save _this _forest. What are those creatures doing here?" said & asked the boar, who had just noticed Godzilla & Little, "the little one was shot, & then the Forest Spirit healed his wound. These creatures are not our enemies!" said San standing up for Little & Godzilla.

"The Forest Spirit saved _him_?! Saved the life of that repulsive creature?! Why didn't he save Nago? Is he not the God of the forest? Why?!" screamed the boar & the other boars started to squeal in disbelieve that Little was saved & not Nago "the Forest Spirit gives life & takes life away. Life & death are his alone, or have you boars forgotten that?" replied Moro, who sounded like she was getting annoyed with the boars' stupidity.

"You lie! You must have begged the Forest Spirit to spare his life! But you did not beg for Nago, did you?" said the boar "Nago was afraid to die. Now I, too, carry within my breast a poisoned human bullet. Nago fled, & the darkness took him. I remain & contemplate my death" said Moro grimly.

"Mother! Please ask the Forest Spirit to save you!" said San, who was upset that her mother was not trying to save herself, "I have lived long enough, San. Soon the Forest Spirit will let me rest forever" she said trying to make her daughter feel better though it only made her more upset "all these years you defended the Forest Spirit! He must save you!" said San still trying to change her mother's mind.

The way Moro acted caused Godzilla to look at her again, he was surprized by her ways "you are not fooling us. Nago was beautiful & strong. He would not have run from anything. You wolves must have eaten him!" accused the boars, they still did not believing what they already knew was true "quiet! Watch what you say, you filthy pig!" yelled San in defence for her mother & brothers.

But then, without warning, Godzilla roared very loudly, he had had enough of the boars complaining & deicide to stop the pointless arguing, the roar echoed through the deaths of the forest, once the roar ended everyone went quiet, looked & listened to him.

"Now...listen to me. Nago died far from here, & I was the one who killed him. He had become some kind of demon. He attacked a village so I had to stop him. If you want proof, look at this!" said Godzilla & a small disc like object appeared in Godzilla's hand & he put the object to his head & whispered to it "show what their eye's do not wish to see" then he threw it to the ground & an image of Nago as a demon appeared where it landed, all the animals gasped & San clutched Moro's fur, shocked at the site.

"Now, show what became of Nago after he died" he said to the device & it showed the bloody skeleton of Nago, some of the boars began to cry & San put her face in Moro's fur, horrified at the site.

Moro then looked at Godzilla with wondering eyes & Godzilla looked at her then he looked at the device "close" he said & the image was gone & the device disappeared, the boars looked at Godzilla, still wanting more answers, Godzilla decided to come clean with them.

"I came here to beg the Forest Spirit to save my son from certain death. He healed the bullet wound in his side but did not show repent for Nago's death, though it does not mean that I still do not regret for what I did to Nago but I only did what I knew was right because if I didn't stop him who knows what he would have done, what lives he could of taken, but I am sorry. I really am" said Godzilla, who began fell guilty again for what he did to Nago.

* * *

**So...this is the introduction of the Forest Spirit & the boars. You will also notices that i have cut out some off the human scenes, this is mainly because i want the stroy to mainly focus on Godzilla & Little.**

**One thing you will also notice is that i have put two chapters on one page. This is because on my word document, where i did the stroy, the chapters seemed too small for just one page. So i decide to put two on one page, just to save time & also so the chapters wouldn't be too small. **

** I still hope you are enjoying the stroy. Please rate & comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to ****Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Okkoto & Feelings

Just then Lord Okkoto appeared "Okkoto! Finally! a boar who will listen to reason" said Moro, who was glad to see him, Lord Okkoto made his way to Godzilla "no, Lord Okkoto, wait! Please, you mustn't attack him!" said San, who wanted Godzilla safe.

Lord Okkoto looked at San.

"Ah, you are Moro's human child, aren't you? I have heard of you" said Okkoto, San gasped when she saw that he was blind, he had pale grey eyes "stand back. I will not attack him" he said "It's all right, San" said Godzilla smiling at her, San moved & Okkoto moved forward to Godzilla.

"Lord Okkoto, what I said about Nago's death was the truth" he said, not hiding anything from him, though Okkoto said nothing but inhaled a deep breath of air & after a brief pause he finally spoke "I believe you, & I thank you for it, my friend. I am only grieved & ashamed that such a demon has come from our tribe" he said then Okkoto looked at the other boars.

"The humans caused this. It's time we make them suffer as we have longed suffered. Let's go!" he yelled though Moro tried to intervene.

"Okkoto, you cannot win against the humans. Their guns will destroy you all" she warned.

"Look on my tribe, Moro. We grow small, & we grow stupid. We will soon be nothing but squealing game…that the humans hunt for their meat" said Okkoto, who still wanted to go to war before that happened to his kind.

"You'd risk everything on one last battle? That's just what the humans want; you know that" said Moro still trying to changed Okkoto's mind.

"I do not ask for the help of the wolf tribe. Even if every one of us dies, it will be a battle the humans will _never_ forget!" said Okkoto & with that he & the boars left, getting ready to start their war.

Once they were gone, Godzilla made a remark to the boars foolish plan "insolent creatures. But they are very brave" he said with a sigh at the end "well, after all that, I think we should get moving. San, let's go" said Moro, who wanted to get as far away from the war as possible, though San had something to say "Mother…I have a favour to ask you, please can Godzilla & his son come with us, just for tonight?, It's just they have nowhere else to go & they've been so helpful to me, please Mother!" she begged, Moro's eyes widened at her daughters remark, she looked at Godzilla again & sighed "alright, you may follow us, but then by morning, you'll leave" Godzilla & Little nodded & followed the wolves.

As they walked, Godzilla thought to himself about Moro "what a fantastic & beautiful creature she is, what _has_ come over me?!" little did he realised that he was reawakening an old emotion that he had long believed that he had lost.

Far away from them, Lady Eboshi & her warriors were fighting off against Emperor Asano's samurai; they defeated their army's quickly with the new rifles & Jigo was in the area as well, he had to discuss something with her after the battle was over.

Jigo came to talk to her, he warned her about the boars & reminded her of a promise they may long ago about taking down Emperor Asano, she agreed to help him kill the Forest Spirit, as she left he asked her if she had seen Godzilla & Little but all she said was.

"Came. Went & left their marks" as she rubbed a bruise on her stomach.

Later that night, Godzilla, Little, San, Moro & the wolf pups found a nice place to sleep, a rock cave in a little mountain far away from the boars & Iron Town, Little & San were sleeping peacefully & the wolf pups had gone out hunting together.

Godzilla, though, was awake; he was still thinking about the boars plan & Moro, so he decided to get some fresh air & walked out on to the mountains platform & looked over the forest. It was so quiet, so peaceful, he found it hard to believe that Eboshi wanted to destroy the forest & kill the Forest Spirit.

"I don't see why my daughter wanted you two to come with us, beast" said a female voice behind him. It was Moro, who was also awake & sitting on top of the cave, "when it comes to fighting I prefer to work alone & _only_ alone with my children" she said.

"San must like Little, they seem to be getting along well together" said Godzilla, who was taken by surprize by Moro "I was hoping your son would do something wrong to San then I would of bitten his head off to punish him!" Moro joked cruelly, her remark would have driven anyone into anger but Godzilla decided to keep it cool so that he can learn more about her.

"The night is quiet. Are Okkoto & the boars on the move yet?" he asked trying to keep Moro talking "yes. The boars are marching, The trees cry out as they die, but you cannot hear them. I lie here. I listen to the pain of the forest & feel the ache of the bullet in my chest, & I dream of the day I will finally crunch that gun-woman's head in my jaws" said Moro then Godzilla chuckled "that's something we can both agree on, I want to obliterate her for what she & her damn rifles did to my son!" he said with a growl.

"Well that's too bad. She's my family's enemy, not yours, so only we…I will be the one to kill her" said Moro, not allowing Godzilla to kill her & after a moment of silence, Godzilla decided to ask Moro a question "Moro, have you ever tried to look at humanity differently? You know, not see them as monsters" he asked her.

"You don't know what things the humans have done here. Their greed & thirst for power has made them our enemy's. The flames of their guns will burn us all" she answered.

"& you stick by that? Well I see the humans as children, creatures of desire & hubris, with no comprehension of the unknown & though I can't forgive them for what they've being doing to me for the past fifty eight years, I will protect them. Because they will bring greatness in the greed" said Godzilla, who tried to show Moro that man may not be able to help what they are doing. Godzilla believed that it was pointless to hurt or comdem man for what they did & he tryed to pass that on to others, though she disagreed & laughed at him.

" 'children?!' you sympathetic twat! They've done worse to us than they ever did to you! Right now, The humans are gathering for the final battle & once the sun rises, we will fight the humans & you have to choose who you will fight with!" she said rudely, Godzilla asked her another question as he climbed up the side of the cave to be at the same level with her.

"& what happens to San? What's your plan? To let her die with you?" said Godzilla, who was beginning to lose patience with her, Moro turned to him, she looked at him with one eye, much like how Eboshi did before.

"Typical, selfish. You think too much like a human" she said "I guess I've been around them for too long, though that still doesn't answer my question" he replied, Moro growled at him.

"What do you know? San is my daughter. She is of the wolf tribe. When the forest dies, so does she" she said "no, you're wrong! you must set her free! She's not a wolf. She's human!" yelled Godzilla not wanting San to die just like an animal "silence, beast! How dare you speak to a God like that!" shouted Moro, who was now standing & looking fully at Godzilla.

She was getting angry at him.

"I caught her human parents defiling my forest. They threw their baby at my feet as they ran away. Instead of eating her, I raised her as my own, now my poor, ugly, beautiful daughter is neither human nor wolf. How could you help her?!" She yelled at him, Godzilla said nothing, he didn't realise what Moro had done for San.

Moro smiled "I thought so, you can't help her! She lives with the forest, & she will die with the forest. She is a wolf, like myself" said Moro, who felt triumphant, but that last remark made Godzilla angry, he started to growl.

"No! You are no wolf or God; you are just a monster, a beast that has no care for anyone, not even your own daughter!" shouted Godzilla, who had had enough of her cruel & dark ways.

"How dare you!?" screamed Moro, she leaped at him, bit him in the arm & then she teared it off!

* * *

**Well...not the best way to start a friendship, is it?**

**Also one thing i wish to pull is that: in Princess Mononoke, there is both the Emperor & Lord Asano, because it was hard for me to decide, i just made the two one character. Thus creating...Emperor Asano!**

**Hope you ****are still liking the stroy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Trap, Pain & Loss

Moro growled at Godzilla with his arm still in her mouth, blood started gushing out of his wound & splattering onto the ground, though Godzilla did not panic.

He smiled at Moro.

"Did you think that that would stop me, my dear?" he asked, his remark made Moro drop his arm which exploded in to ashes as it hit the ground, there was nothing left, not even bone!

Godzilla held out his decapitated arm which was regenerating itself! Already the bones reformed themselves "Moro, me & my son wish only to help you & San though you'll have to trust us. & let me help you, let me remove the bullet in your chest, then you can stay with San & your pups" said Godzilla as he moved to Moro with his arm still regenerating.

"Stay back, monster! You won't dare touch me" said Moro, who was a little frightened of Godzilla's powers.

Godzilla stopped in his tracks "there is nothing you can do, beast. War will start & the humans will die, now leave this place at sunrise. Return & I shall kill you both" Moro threated, Godzilla said nothing until he walked past her.

"I won't give up so easily, Moro, I have only demonstrated one of my powers. There is still more to see" he said with his arm now fully regenerated.

Moro said nothing.

She just growled at Godzilla as he jumped down onto the platform & went back inside to Little & San who were still asleep. Godzilla then felt unhappy that Moro now saw him & his son as threats rather than allies but soon enough he slowly found sleep.

The next day, Godzilla was awoken by Little & they saw that Moro & San where gone, though it seems Moro lied about killing them if they didn't leave, "why did they leave without us Father?" asked Little, who was unhappy that they were left behind.

Godzilla didn't say anything for a second "Moro & I had an argument last night, now she doesn't want us to interfere with her & San" Godzilla finally said, he was still unhappy that he & Moro had a fight, Little didn't say anything for a bit but then he clenched his fist.

"Father, we have to help San & Moro, they'll die without us. I had a dream, a nightmare of fire & blood, & that the whole forest will burn" he said, who shivered by remembering his dream, "yes, we must help them" Godzilla agreed "but how will we find them? they could be anywhere by now & I don't remember the forest to well" said Little but Godzilla smiled at his son "don't worry, my son, we'll find them, I promise" he said assuredly & the two set off to find the wolves & stop the slaughter.

Far away from Godzilla & Little; Moro, San, who had a new mask & a spear, & the wolf pups were on a cliff. They saw orange smoke rise from a large group of humans, it smelt awful "what a stench! It's burning my eyes" said San with her hand over her mouth & nose.

"That's what they want. It's not just smoke, they want to kill our sense of smell" said Moro.

San then noticed Lady Eboshi, Jigo & Gonza walking to the cliff edge "it's her!" she said & then Lady Eboshi looked in their direction, it was as if she was looking right at them "she knows we're out here" said San & then she noticed that they were chopping down the trees "wait! Why are they chopping down the trees?" asked San.

"To make the boars angry, which makes them stupid. It's a trap & a stupid one" said Moro. San looked at her mother; confused "they're trying to lure the boars out of the forest" she said, San gasped "then we have to tell Okkoto, he & the other boars will die without help" she said.

"Okkoto is too stubborn. He won't listen. None of them will. They may even know it's a trap. The boars are a proud race. Even the last one left alive will still be charging blindly forward" said Moro, San got to her feet & turned "Mother, I have to go & be Okkoto's eyes. Do you understand?" she said & he got onto one of the wolf pups "do as you must. You know, those two wanted you to be safe" said Moro, looking back at San.

San didn't respond.

She & the wolf pups then left to find Okkoto & help the boars. After San left Moro got up & left as well, she has a mission to carry out herself.

Far from them; the boars were all charging forward towards the humans, each one had white marks on the bodies as warrior markings from wet clay & mud. San & the wolf pups came up to a running boar. "The Moro tribe has come to fight with you. Where can I find Lord Okkoto?" San asked the boar "he's leading the second wave; this is the third wave" squealed the boar "good luck, my friend" said San & she & the wolf pups continued forward to find Okkoto as the boars charge forward blindly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Godzilla & Little were still looking for the wolves, they went back to Iron Town & saw that it was now in war with Emperor Asano's warriors, the sound of guns firing fill the air.

"Father, should we help them?" asked Little "no. I think they've caused enough problems, let them sort it out themselves, with any luck they'll bury their own graves" Godzilla said coldly but then Godzilla smelt something & gasped.

"Burning flesh! Human & boar! The boars must have been slaughtered & the humans with them" he said out load & Little gasped "then…San & Moro…" he asked "I don't smell wolf flesh & San had the scent of a wolf, so they're not dead. But they must be close by" said Godzilla & they ran off into the forest before the samurai saw them & to continue their search for the wolves.

In the deaths of the forest, Lady Eboshi, Jigo & a big group of riflemen where heading to the realm of the Forest Spirit, to kill it, they had a big metal box with them, a man in a bear skin came up behind Jigo, who was sitting with Eboshi, watching the men "sir" he called out, Jigo turned & smiled.

"Have you spotted them?" he asked & the man nodded "yes, Okkoto is badly wounded but he & the wolf girl are making their way to the realm of the Forest Spirit" & Jigo's smile grew "so they're going to beg for his help, are they? Keep after them, though make sure you stay out of sight or you'll frighten the Forest Spirit away" he said, the man nodded & left.

"That was boar blood on his face, wasn't it?" asked Eboshi, who had also looked at the man as he explained the news, "of course, wouldn't want to smell like a human now, would we?" said Jigo with a smug smile.

In the same area though farther away from Eboshi & Jigo; San & a badly wounded Lord Okkoto were making their way to the realm of the Forest Spirit as Okkoto bled drops of blood on the ground & plants "we're almost as the pool of the Forest Spirit" San said to the bleeding Okkoto.

He was bleeding from his nose, mouth & many wounds on his body; it was amazing that they even survived when all the other boars where killed by the trap, they were led by one of the wolf pups, who was also injured though not as bad as Okkoto, but then the wolf pup stopped, he sensed something coming their way.

Okkoto then collapsed, he was too weak to move, the wolf pup came down to San & Okkoto "there is something out there" he warned "what? With so much blood in the air, I can't smell it" said San & then the apes appeared in the trees above them "you've done this! Because of you, the forest will die!" two apes said in union "you're wrong! We've been fighting to save it! & this is the thanks you give us?" San yelled at them "no! You have brought bad things! Bad things coming neither human nor animal!" said the apes & they ran away when they felt it getting closer "they're coming! It's the end for us!" they screamed at they climbed through the trees.

Hundreds of mice & other small animals then started running past them, then when they saw the threat, it was some boars!

Though these boars had no eyes or legs, San immediately knew it was human warriors in the boar's skins, they had followed the blood trail left by Okkoto to the realm of the Forest Spirit; suddenly Lord Okkoto came to life "they've come back! My warriors! They have come back to me from the land of the dead!" said Lord Okkoto weakly as he got to his feet, he could not tell that they were humans because he relied on sent & the skins where covered in boar sent.

He then roared to his warriors, spitting tiny drops of blood onto San "forward, my warriors! Forward to the pool of the Forest Spirit!" he cried almost madly & he started running "no, Lord Okkoto! Your warriors haven't come back to you" warned San & she looked back at the skins that moved across the land like snakes "it's a human trick! Their using your warrior skins to hide their scents, they're trying to get us to lead them to the Forest Spirit" she warned again, though Okkoto didn't listen.

As they ran, Lord Okkoto cried out, "come out, Forest Spirit! If you are truly the master here, give my warriors the power to slay the humans & be victorious!" & the humans began to surround them "San, they're all around us! Okkoto's done for! Leave him!" said the wolf pup "no! I won't let him turn into a demon like Nago did! Tell Mother the humans are setting a trap for the Forest Spirit! She'll know what to do! You must hurry or this will be the end of us all! Go!" San cried.

she was determined to save him & refused to leave his side, & so the wolf pup set off to find their mother, & Lord Okkoto broke down to rest, far too weak to move or defend himself, San took out two daggers & tried to defend Okkoto.

Though on his other side, some of the skins touched Okkoto's side & then Okkoto screeched & started to gush out blood from his mouth, San fended them off though it was too late, Okkoto's lasted words before his omega where.

"I burn! There are flames growing inside of me. I…cannot…hold on" & then tentacles start to protrude from his body as he slowly undergone his transformation.

"You must fight it! Don't let yourself become a demon! Lord Okkoto!" San cried as she brushed off some of the tentacles, trying to stop his transformation but she was knocked out by one of the warriors & fell backwards to the ground as the demon Okkoto roared demonically & continued to the realm of the Forest Spirit, rotting everything in his path.

Godzilla & Little where now running, Godzilla sensed that something of great evil was heading to Moro, so they had to hurry & Godzilla used his sensing to find her.

But then the two pasted Eboshi & Jigo as they ran but Godzilla stop to address Eboshi "Eboshi! leave the forest at once! Iron Town is in danger! Asano's warriors are trying to take over your fortress, you must leave!" he called out, trying both to save the forest & actually help Eboshi's people "oh! So now you want to help us? Whose side are you on exactly?" said Eboshi; she did not believe him.

"Neither side. I just want the humans & the forest to live in peace" Godzilla answered & Eboshi finally got angry with him "oh! I've had enough of you & your lies & your stupid care for this forest, you just don't get it at all, where the smartest creatures here & by the end of this day the animals, wolves & you two abominations will all die!" she yelled with an evil smile on her face, Godzilla then got angry & is irises shined red again.

"No! No human will do anything to stop me today! Because you are everything I despise! The worst creatures in all creation! But I've defeated you. Time & time again, I've defeated you. I've always came back whenever you tried or thought to of kill me. I've destroyed everything that you've ever put in my way. I am the King of the Monsters, & you are the sub-species, the lowest of the low & I will not let you win!" he roared, his voice sounded like thunder roaring in the sky.

Nobody said anything, they just tried to shoot the two but they missed. & even though the warriors suggested to go back Eboshi merely said "the women are on their own now, I've done all I can for them, they can take care of themselves" she no longer cared about her people. She only cared about killing the Forest Spirit but she sent Gonza back, giving up the last of her care.

* * *

**comming up to the end now! Still hope you are like the stroy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Beggining of the End

Now it was coming to the moment of truth, everyone has almost made it to the realm of the Forest Spirit with Godzilla & Little being first & finding Moro in the banks of the river.

She was passed out & looked very ill & Godzilla knew that it was the bullet in her chest & it was taking it drastic effects on her. Godzilla then sensed that the great evil was approaching them they turned & saw Lord Okkoto who has almost became a full demon though they could still see his animal parts & his eyes piercing through the tentacles, he had blood leaking out of his mouth & nose "it's Lord Okkoto! He's become a demon!?" said a shocked Little, Godzilla said nothing, he was shocked & saddened that Okkoto has become a creature of death.

"Don't touch him. He's no longer a God" said Moro weakly, who had regained consciousness, Okkoto stepped forward until he was ten feet away from them & then he roared at Godzilla, mindlessly "you can't even speak now" Godzilla muttered.

Then the warriors in the skins surrounded Godzilla & Little went back to Moro. Godzilla saw though the trick with ease & knew that they were humans & before they could react, Godzilla used his atomic breath & set some of the warriors a blasé & the warriors abandoned their disguise & ran for it.

But then San & the wolf pups, the other having met up with his brother, appeared & killed some of them as they tried to escape.

Then Godzilla charged at Okkoto & grabbed him by his tusk, he then threw his head up & grabbed Okkoto's underbelly, that was the only part of him that did not protrude with tentacles, this cause Okkoto to gush out huge amounts of blood, which looked like a volcano, then Godzilla's spines flashed blue.

A second later, a blinding shockwave of energy erupted from Godzilla's entire bod. This was Godzilla's nuclear pulse & it blasted Okkoto in half! Covering Godzilla in his blood & Okkoto's upper half was screeching as it hit the ground.

Everyone was shocked by the site but just then, out of nowhere, the Forest Spirit appeared & walks over to the group, Eboshi loaded her rifle, she was ready to kill the great spirit; the spirit walked past Godzilla & the others & it made its way to Okkoto, who had stop screeching in pain once he saw the spirit & the tentacles on his upper body melted into a brown slime.

The spirit kissed him on the nose & Okkoto died peacefully, his body then turned into flowers. everyone, even the humans was surprised by the sight.

Then Little, who had tears in his eyes, spoke to the spirit. "Great Forest Spirit, please forgive me & my Father for the things we have done, we have doomed the forest, the Gods & yourself…please forgive us!" he said then Little began to cry quietly, Godzilla was unhappy to see his son scum to tears but then, to everyone amazement, the smiling spirit spoke to Little!

It spoke with a voice of an old man, it indicated that it was male & how old the spirit was.

"Child…you & your father have not doomed the forest, you have only started the prophecy & now I await my fate at the hands of the humans" said the Forest Spirit as he began to change into the Nightwalker "what's happening?" asked an amazed Godzilla "the Forest Spirit becomes the "Nightwalker" at night fall & changes back at dawn" said Moro, who was still weak.

The Forest Spirit began to grow, its neck became longer as it went up into the sky & its antlers became translucent blue as did the rest of his body & even his face started to change from a human face into a deer, Eboshi took this as the opportunity to strike "now watch closely, everyone. I'm going to show you how to kill a God, a God of life & death. The trick is not to fear him" she said to the warriors & hunters & she ran out with rifle in hand & before anyone could react.

she blew the Forest Spirit's head off!

The head then landed in front of a petrified Little & it spoke again "little one…get to the island…there you will…be safe…from my…wrath" & the Forest Spirit headless body began to make a black bubble.

Godzilla then went to Moro & pulled her into the water, as she was still too weak to move. The Forest Spirit's deer skin began to fall off like a coat as the black bubble got bigger & bigger until…**BOOM!** It exploded & Godzilla, Little, San & Moro & the wolf pups dived into the water as some of the slime hit the water surface, they submerge just in time to see its effects.

The black slime seemed to kill anything that it touched & it killed almost all the men, Eboshi then got the head & tossed it to Jigo, who placed it into the metal box that they had with them, only five of the people including Jigo & Eboshi themselves survived.

Godzilla didn't waste this change & he shot his atomic breath at Eboshi, reducing her into nothing more but a skeleton, which fell into a pile on the ground.

* * *

Soon the slime morph into a 'Mindless God of Death', it was just about the size Godzilla would be in his true size, it was transparent & it had what appeared to be organs inside it, & it followed Jigo to reclaim its head, the top of its body opened & went into the sky like a cloud & it rotted the forest as it searched for its head.

It rotted every tree in its path to the core & the trees close to the river collapsed into the river.

On the island; Godzilla, Little, San, Moro & the wolf pups watched as the God killed everything in its path. Godzilla was lost in shock, had he failed? Just then San stabbed him in the side of his stomach!

"San, what are you doing?!" asked Little in shock, she ignored him "why did you kill Okkoto? Tell me before I rip your stomach open!" she said to Godzilla, her voice thick with hate.

"Ah! He…became a demon, he would of killed your mother…if I hadn't killed him first" said Godzilla weakly as he tried to pull San's dagger out of his stomach "there was still a chance to save him! Why did you kill the woman? She was mine!" asked San as she pushed the dagger deeper into Godzilla's stomach "it…was the only chance we had, now take this damn dagger out of my side!" he said & San gasped.

What was she doing?

She pulled the dagger out "Godzilla…I…I…I'm sorry" she stuttered & she looked at the ruined forest, she was ashamed to look at Godzilla.

Little had now lost all hope "we can't do this, Father, we cannot save this world" he said, who had tears rolling down his face.

Godzilla was sad & angry.

He did not know what to do, nobody said anything until Godzilla said something that will always be remembered "I know. It's hopeless. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. & why are we? It's because of war." His voice became strong but it lacked the emphasis that it would usually have "we are fighting to save the forest from the pestilence of human tyranny & in defence of all that is most sacred to the gods. This is no war of saving a race or for those close to you. No war to shut any one out of the sunlight & means of progress. It is a war, viewed only in the eyes of the humans, of imperial aggrandizement & material gain. It is a war to establish & revive the stature of man. They think we are weak, stupid beasts but do we care? No. we have no guns & weapons but that doesn't matter to us & the reason for that is simple" said Godzilla, as the dead trees crashed into the water around him.

"What's the reason, Father?" asked Little, who still had tears in his eyes, Godzilla walked over to Little & put his hand on his head "we have hope, my son. & it's worth fighting for" said Godzilla with a smile on his face, his words surprised San, he was indeed brave, & brighten Little's hopes.

Though it only made Moro chuckle.

"You…idiotic twat…you cannot stop this" she said weakly.

San then attended her mother & suddenly a stroke of fear came across her face "Godzilla, she's dying!" said San, who was frightened that she would lose her mother as she loosed Okkoto.

"No, she won't die, I won't allow it" said Godzilla, whose eyes where now glowing, not red, but gold & so were his spines & when he breathed, golden energy came out, Little grabbed San's arm "we need to stay back. Whatever happens now we must not interfere" he said & he, San & the wolf pups moved back as Godzilla kneeled to a now passed out Moro, he pulled up her head & kissed her!

This surprised Little, San & the wolf pups then, when Godzilla pulled his mouth from Moro's, San, Little & the wolf pups saw something amazing, they saw gold energy from Godzilla go into Moro & the effect of the bullet go into Godzilla, even the bullet itself went into Godzilla!

When he closed his mouth the glowing stopped, he put down Moro & turned to San, Little & the wolf pups "It is done, you four must stay with Moro until she regains her strength, I will stop the God" said Godzilla & with that he turned away & headed after Jigo to get the head.

As he followed Jigo's trail, Godzilla began to fill the effects of the bullet & he knew now why it feels like poison.

The reason was that the iron had not been truly purified & it realised a chemical which, if put into the blood stream, kills in a matter of days though Godzilla had taken it from Moro, who had had it a an deadly state, & it was taking its effects heavier than it did her, so Godzilla didn't have much time.

Back at Iron Town, the warriors & villages had killed nearly all of Asono's samurai & the rest were waiting for sunrise, then they saw the God of Death walk over the land, where the God walked it produced slime that also killed anything that it touched & Asono's men on the mountain side where quickly killed, though the slime could not travel on water, so Iron Town was safe & all they could do is watch as the God killed everything.

Jigo & the last three surviving men were still running though they were tired & wanted to stop, just then Godzilla jumped in front of them, he had cached up with them & growled at them.

"Unbelievable! You're alive" said Jigo, who was not happy to see him, "I'm giving the creature back its head. Put the box down & back away!" said Godzilla, who began to feel faint as the bullet began to take its drastic effect.

"Give the head back now? Come on, my friend, don't be stupid. Right now? when the sun's about to come up?" said Jigo with a slight chuckle "look! He's a brainless, fat, ugly, life-sucking God of Death. At sunrise he'll vanish!" said Jigo looking back at the God as it looked over them with slime getting closer & closer.

"Look buddy everybody wants everything in life, that's the way the world is, but I might actually get it!" said Jigo with a smile thinking he would get away with power.

"Don't force me to kill you" said Godzilla in a cold tone & who had enough of Jigo's smart talk.

Jigo smiled at him "oh, dear, you make it sound so very easy. You really ought to…relax!" he yelled & he attacked Godzilla as the other three men ran off with the head in the box. Jigo then pulled out a knife & stabbed it into Godzilla's throat causing him to fall on his back & Jigo got on his chest "I see you for what you truly are Jigo! A hunter, a thief, a power hunger animal, your no different than Eboshi!" Godzilla spat angrily, who was trying to stop Jigo from driving the knife deeper into his throat.

"Oh, what a colourful description, your right I want power! I had to claw my way just to get that damn head & with it I will take down Asano & control the land. & no damn ugly monster is going to stop me from getting my just deserve!" Jigo yelled at him, Godzilla spines started to light up but this time something else was coming up this throat & then…**POW! **Godzilla shot the bullet, which was stuck in Godzilla's oesophagus, into Jigo's head; sending him flying into the slime, killing him instantly.

"That's your just deserve!" neared Godzilla, he pulled the knife out of his throat & then he turned his attention to the men with the head, the God put its hand over them & they dropped it & ran away!

Godzilla grabbed the box & headed to a rock to avoid the slime, he pulled off the top of the box & got out the head which was covered in a green slime but then Godzilla realised he was trapped on the rock as the slime covered it & he had to think of something & fast.

* * *

**Just as the title says: the beggining of the end. A small few things i would like to bring up are: the Forest Spirits voice would be voice by John Hurt, a brilliant British actor who just has the voice for the role.**

**Also, the kiss...if your wondering how it would work, with Moro's size & all, i have decided to shrink Moro down abit. If you want a general idea, look at "Nobody Knows Your Heart..." by CelticBotan. comapre the size of Ashitaka to Moro & then imagine him as the size of a man.**

**One last chapter to go!**

**I still hope you are still liking the stroy! ****Please rate & coment**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Beast Within

Back at the island, Little was singing a song from his favourite book 'The Hobbit'.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep & caverns old. The pines were roaring on the heights, the wind was moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light"_

Just then Moro opened her eyes & San & thw wolf pups gasped in delight "what happened? where's Godzilla?" asked Moro, who felt better than she did before she passed out, San looked down & Little decided to tell her.

"My Father has killed Lady Eboshi & has gone to stop the God before it kills the forest, he also removed the bullet in your chest so you should be feeling better" he said, Moro was surprised, no one had ever gone to such lengths to help her; then she looked at San, Little & the wolf pups "then why are you two here? Why aren't you with him, helping him?" she asked them as she got to her feet.

"Godzilla told us to stay here with you, Mother, until you regain your strength but now that your better we have go & help Godzilla!" said San, who now wanted to help Godzilla for what he has done for them, "yes, you're right, San! Let's go!" said Little as he jumped into the river & San, Moro & the wolf pups followed him.

"& here I was saving my energy to bite off that damn woman's head…but now that she's dead, we…I must save Godzilla" thought Moro to herself.

Moro began to feel something inside of her, though it was not the mark left by the bullet, it was something deep inside her. Little did she realised that she was reawakening an old emotion that she has not felt for a long time.

Back to the rock island, Godzilla was still holding the head of the Forest Spirit in his hands & he was still trying to think of a way to stop the God, he had only one idea, though it was crazy.

He closed his eyes & looked at the head "this is what supposed to happened. Isn't it?" he asked the head "there can be no triumph without loss. No victory without suffering. No freedom without…sacrifice" said the spirit, Godzilla sighed "then you better make this count!" he said then Godzilla looked up at the God of Death & he jumped right into its body!

Godzilla felt great pain as the God slowly sucked out his life, but then there was a bright yellow light & the head & God disappeared & Godzilla fell to the ground.

San, Little, Moro & the wolf pups saw the light & started to run, they knew that it was Godzilla.

Godzilla was now crawling across the ground, although his body could heal from wounds of all kinds, the God had suck out his very life & this was something his body could not regenerate from.

The poison of the bullet & the wrath of the God had pushed Godzilla to far, the King of the Monsters had finally lost his crown & after fifty eight years of fighting he can finally get what he has longed for…peace.

In his last minutes he thought about Little, Moro, San & the wolf pups & why he bothered to save the humans after what they did to him & the ones he loved.

Godzilla then realised a crucial thing, & that thing was the feeling that he felt for Moro, he now knew what it was.

It was love.

He had fallen in love with Moro.

One of the many reasons why he stayed on this crazy world, though she would never know.

& slowly his life ebbed away.

* * *

When Little, San, Moro & the wolf pups got to Godzilla it was too late, he was already dead.

Little was devastated.

when he got to his father he collapse onto him & started to cry again over his fallen father "he…gave his life…for this world? Oh Father!" said Little in a cry, San, Moro & the wolf pups were also saddened by Godzilla's death & great sacrifice.

The new day started though there was no sun only darkness in the sky, it then started to rain & then thunder was herd cracking far in the distance.

Little then looked up at the sky & thought "where there is thunder, there is lightning & where there is lightning there is **LIFE!**" Little screamed in his head then he got to his feet, he had a plan that just might work.

He then closed his eyes & a metal poll appeared & Little stab it into his father's back! Which shocked San & Moro "what are you doing, Little?!" asked San, who was shocked by what she was seeing, "my Father may be dead San, though if I can make him a lightning rod, he could come back to life!" said Little, who had great hope that his plan will work, though San & Moro did not looked convinced that it would work; Little noticed & said with a sigh.

"Listen…my Father's body is a miracle, even if he is dead. There are whole Empire's out there who'd rip this world apart just for one cell, so if this doesn't work, we'll have to Cremate him" he said, he began to have doubts of his own plan. "But why?" asked Moro, who was confused, "because my Father is partly immortal & his cells hold the very key to life & death themselves, immortality! you know that! You've seen it, San, when you put your dagger into his mandible, it healed almost instantly. That's what people want & what Emperor Asano wants, but I will not let any of them have it!" said Little, who jump off his father's back & looked to the clouds, which were roaring with thunder, "come on, come on! Strike him, strike him!" Little mumbled to himself then suddenly…**ZAP!**

A huge bolt of lightning it the metal pole & Godzilla's whole body went up in a blue light.

The pole disappeared but it seemed to of had no effect & Little's heart sank "alright, let's go & get some fire" said Little, who had given up, & he began to walk away without another word.

San followed him shortly; she had tears in her eyes but did not wish to cry.

Moro & the wolf pups were the last to follow, Moro was upset as well, she still didn't understand why Godzilla did what he did for her, but shortly she followed them with sadness in her heart, though she dare not show it.

The wolf pups were the same though to a lesser extent.

But then there was a **ZAP** & Little turned around to see his father's spines lighting up & his hand twitching, his plan had worked!

Little jumped in happiness but the happiness quickly turned to fear when Godzilla opened his eyes.

Which were now completely red with hate & anger.

As Godzilla slowly got to his feet, Little became very frightened "we have to get back, now!" he said in fright & they all backed away as Godzilla looked at them with blood red eyes "Godzilla?" asked Moro, who was now actually scared of Godzilla, Godzilla said nothing, he turned to his left & looked at Iron Town.

Godzilla started to growl, it was deep & animal-like, & then he started to get bigger & bigger until he was about 3300ft tall! Then Godzilla, who was now his true size, roared, his roar sounded like an volcano erupting which shook the whole Earth, then he started to go to Iron Town, every step he took made the ground shook which even made Little & San fall to the ground.

"What's happening?!" asked San in a fright "my Father has given in to his rage, he completely in a state of pure hatred" said Little who was worried that he had lost his father, Godzilla then made it to the river & he started to swim to Iron Town for one purpose only…to utterly destroy it!

The people of Iron Town already knew about Godzilla, because they heard the roar, & they did not bother to try to defend themselves like they usually would. They just ran out of the city in great fear, like children from a scary monster.

Only Gonza was left.

He wanted to kill Godzilla for what he did to Eboshi, he had been told from the three men who had been with Jigo.

When Godzilla got to land, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Godzilla's rage was almost palpable; once again fate had pushed him into the brink of madness & he had no care in his mind but to kill the humans, which was the way things were back at the beginning, when he first appeared back in 1954 & it seems that history was about to repeat itself.

Godzilla broke through Iron Town's defences easily. The wooden spikes where nothing but splinters to Godzilla & when he got into the main city, Gonza was waiting there, with a rifle in his hands.

"DEMON! You will pay for what you did to Lady Eboshi!" he screamed at Godzilla & he shot at him but to Godzilla it felt like nothing & Godzilla squashed him under his foot like a bug & he continued his destruction.

He crushed the buildings, the homes & anyone else who was foolish enough to stay in Iron Town, The King of the Monsters rage was a ture monster.

Godzilla noticed the main factory, something about it reminded him so much of his world, his spines started to light up again but this time they were neon red not the usual neon blue & then…**SHOOSH!**

Godzilla shot out a red atomic ray at the main factory which exploded with a mightily **BOOM!** & slowly molten iron streamed through Iron Town setting the place alight.

"How did he do that?" asked Moro, who was both astonished & scared by Godzilla's power, "my Father is using his Spiral ray, a ray of immense power which can destroy almost anything" said Little as he observed his father's terror.

Godzilla then began to walk out of the destroyed city & then he noticed Little & the others.

He saw how they looked at him with scared faces & then Godzilla began to fill dizzy, his vision began to morph & then Godzilla collapsed into the river & did not resurface for a full ten minutes.

In that time Little, San, Moro & the wolf pups observed Iron Towns destruction. Slowly the molten iron covered the whole of the town & as it made contact with the river the iron stopped there & slowly it hardened, they knew that by day all that will be left of Iron Town will be a mountain of hardened iron.

Then Godzilla aroused from the river, he looked completely worn out & was human size again, he said nothing as he walked out of the river but then Little spoke as he got a bit far from them.

"Father…are you ok?" asked Little & Godzilla stopped & said

"Yes, my son, I'm alright" he then looked up at the sky, which was cracking with lightning & San sighed in relief.

"At last, it's finally over" she said with a small smile, Little sighed "no, San, it's just the beginning".

The two then looked at each other & then back at Godzilla, who was still looking at the black sky.

Godzilla roared as lightning striked him.

Godzilla & Little had saved the forest from the humans but their journey was still long from over.

Unaware to Godzilla or practically anyone on the planet, deep in space a plot was being devised against Godzilla & already, an evil entity was heading to their Ashikaga world to start phase one of their plan: to kill Godzilla…

The end?

* * *

**The end of my first stroy! I hope everyone has enjoyed this stroy, there is still more to come so be patience.**

**I also wish to give thanks to my family, who supported me in this. My best friend (who you might know as the Train Master) for supporting me. & also a writer called Broly94 who has been the first person, scine i joined Fanfiction, to like my stroy & to support me, Thank you my Friend!**

**Be prepared for War of the Gods 2: Death of Dreams**


End file.
